


A Different Kind of Music

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Warrick 'dance'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Music

**Author's Note:**

> It's all Jeanine's fault for any Sara/Warrick I write and I'm sticking to my story

The soft jazz swirled around them but neither of them heard it. Nor did they hear when the CD they'd put on began to repeat itself.

He couldn't think beyond how she felt now that she was finally in his arms. How well her body fitted so well against his as if they were two pieces of the same whole. How her hair smelled as he rubbed his cheek against the side of her head. How her hands caressed his back, reaching up under the t-shirt he wore to touch his bare skin.

No, they were too wrapped up in each other and the new music they were making together. A much more personal kind of music than the David Sanborn they were 'supposed' to be listening to.


End file.
